


Talk Dirty to Me

by InitialA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialA/pseuds/InitialA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were definite benefits to dating a mechanic. He would devote himself to learning and fine-tuning your body until you ran with precision at the lightest touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

Pepper’s earpiece beeped. She touched the button, still typing with one hand, and answered, “Pepper Potts.”  
  
“It’s really hot when you’re all authoritative.”  
  
“Hello, Tony.”  
  
“No really, it’s ridiculously hot. I might need you to use that voice on me tomorrow,” Tony sounded relaxed, which meant that the board meeting hadn’t gone south, and she would have at least fifty percent less paperwork in the morning.  
  
“This is my normal voice, Tony,” Pepper said, a smile threatening to break.  
  
“I know. And I intend to have you abuse the fuck out of me with it.”  
  
“Mr. Stark, is there something you needed?”  
  
“Fuck me with that voice.”  
  
“I have a very full day ahead of me, running an enterprise,” she allowed the smile to creep into her voice, and swiveled away from her computer to watch New York bustle below her.  
  
“Which you can reschedule for another time.”  
  
“The world might fall apart.”  
  
“I miss you.”  
  
That caught her off-guard. Which, she supposed, was probably the point of it being said. He probably did miss her, in all actuality, but the act of saying it was likely more of a “Tony gets what Tony wants” scenario than a sincere confession. “How are things in LA?” she asked.  
  
“Plastic and fake and full of sunshine. What are you wearing?”  
  
“And the board meeting went well, I take it.”  
  
“ _Are_  you wearing anything? Please tell me you finally initiated Threadbare Thursdays. Please?”  
  
“As much as the alliteration tickled me, no I did not.”  
  
“So you’re naked of your own violation. That’s hot, Pep. I’m coming home tonight.”  
  
“You have a fundraising event tonight.”  
  
“And my hot girlfriend is at work, naked. Please tell me how a fundraising event is more important than that particularly long-held fantasy.”  
  
Pepper struggled to maintain a neutral tone. “I’m not naked, Tony.”  
  
He made a choking, gasping noise. “Pep. Pep you’re killing me. So many dreams, desires. Crushed in four words.”  
  
“If you’re good and go to the fundraising event and stick to your schedule tomorrow, I might tell you what I’m wearing.”  
  
“But I want to know what today’s outfit is, not tomorrow’s.”  
  
“I’ll tell you today’s outfit tomorrow.”  
  
“But then I won’t know what you’re wearing tomorrow.”  
  
“But you’ll see me tomorrow.”  
  
“Very true, but I was really kind of hoping I’d come home and find you not wearing anything. I’ll settle for a strip-tease, but gosh it’s going to be a disappointment.”  
  
She rolled her eyes. He said, “Stop rolling your eyes.”  
  
She went back to typing, keeping him on the line. Sometimes it was nice, just being connected in this small way, listening to each other breathe. It made her feel very young and silly, but sometimes even the immovable object that was Virginia “Pepper” Potts needed a little silliness. And Tony was the only one she could truly have that with. “What are you working on?” He asked.  
  
Something to keep the lines of conversation moving. That was Tony, attention-seeking and needing to talk to keep that attention on him. A small part of her ached to heal that broken little boy inside of him. “A merger proposal for the Yankovich accounts. The board wants me to fax it to them before five.”  
  
“Oh, I love it when you talk dirty.”  
  
“I think it’s funny that we still have fax machines in this day and age. Isn’t that what e-mail should be for?”  
  
“Philosophical and technological dirtiness. Seriously, I’m coming home tonight.”  
  
“It’s also a serious waste of paper, making me type it, print it, and then fax it to them, where they will print it again on new paper. This is completely counterproductive to the Stark Industries green initiative.”  
  
“I’m really fuckin’ hard right now.”  
  
“I think I’m making it a new company-wide policy to ban fax machines. If any of our partners have a problem with it, they can get over it. It’s ridiculous.”  
  
“Be the boss. Particularly over me, please.”  
  
“First thing Monday morning.”  
  
“I can’t think of a better way to start a week off.”  
  
She smiled to herself; maybe she’d also start his week off the way he’d intended that sentence. “Those neon orange lace panties you bought me as a joke.”  
  
She heard him clear his throat. “Um, pardon?”  
  
“One thing I’m wearing today.”  
  
He cleared his throat again. “Uh, what about on top? You said you didn’t have anything to match.”  
  
“You know, we’re really spending too much on printer paper as it is... I’ll have to look into how we can cut down there as well. Maybe integrate more of the holoscreen technology, reinvest in the Stark Tablets for all employees...”  
  
“Pepper.”  
  
“We’re shifting the budget around, that’s all.”  
  
“You’re killing me here, Pep. What bra are you wearing?”  
  
“What about you?”  
  
“I’m not wearing a bra. Unless you want me to start? I could give it a try. It’s a little kinky, but I’m into that. I don’t think training bras are big enough for my masculine chest, we’ll have to make some adjustments...”  
  
“The end of the fiscal year is coming up, we’ll have to reevaluate the budget. The commercialization of the arc reactor technology is doing wonders for our profits, but it doesn’t hurt to give ourselves some cushion.”  
  
“We could cushion the training bra if that turns you on.”  
  
“Natasha’s been liaising here long enough, she might have some ideas...”  
  
“Romanov is there too? Oh fuck. Stop it, she said some very mean things about me fantasizing about her. And Captain Icicle would have a few things to say too.”  
  
“Are they really a thing now? I’ve been traveling so much, I haven’t been able to keep track,” Pepper commented.  
  
“With how much Bullseye is moping, I’d say so,” Tony replied; the tone of his voice was the resigned one that she would eventually have drawn out of him. Pepper smiled.  
  
“Poor Clint.”  
  
“Fair’s fair.”  
  
“Black bra. The push-up.”  
  
His breath hitched. “Um.”  
  
She pushed away from her desk. Time to snare him. She got up and wandered the room; dirty talk always felt a little uncomfortable; moving around helped. “I felt a little daring. Not that many have been able to appreciate it, since I’ve been locked in my office all day. All alone. Thinking about you sometimes.”  
  
“Y-yeah?”  
  
She gave herself an imaginary point. Making Tony stutter was always an accomplishment. “Mm-hmm.”  
  
“Thinking what?”  
  
“Nothing much, really. Just what it might be like if you were under my desk while I was trying to work.”  
  
He groaned a little. “Yeah? What was I doing?”  
  
“And I got bored of that pretty quickly. Fun, but too easy.”  
  
Tony whined in her ear, and she grinned. “Natasha buried me in more work after that, so I was really preoccupied for a few hours...”  
  
“I’m so going to keep you preoccupied for a few hours. When I come home. Tonight.”  
  
“Meanwhile, what are you doing?” She asked, her heart and her nethers fluttering at the thought. Even if he couldn’t make good on that promise.  
  
“Fisting my cock,” he sounded slightly out of breath. “Not as satisfying as your lips around it, but it gets the job done.”  
  
“Hmm...” she hummed as he sucked in a breath. “Don’t... don’t do that...” he whined. “What else were you thinking?”  
  
“Hmm?” She did it on purpose that time, and he knew it. He growled. She chuckled. “Oh yes, me and my push up bra and no one to pay attention to it. Well, after I finished all that work, I got bored again very quickly. And then I noticed my desk. You know my desk. Lots of space. Very big.”  
  
“Like my cock.”  
  
She didn’t give him the satisfaction; she’d rather he beg her to satisfy that bit of ego. “And it’s just the perfect height for someone to be bent over and fucked on.”  
  
“Liking this...”  
  
“I was thinking we would use that strap-on.”  
  
Tony’s laugh was breathy. “Oh, I’m really... liking this. There’s a symbolism there, I think.”  
  
Pepper smirked. She hadn’t thought of it that way, but there was something there. “Of course, it’s not double-ended, so you’d have to lick my clit when I’m done with you.”  
  
“Done. So done. Very done. All of the forks are needed, that is how done that job is.”  
  
“My tits like attention too.”  
  
His breathing was getting very ragged. “Lucky for them... I really like... giving them attention... What kind?”  
  
She thought about it. The vernacular wasn’t very graceful when it came to what one body was capable of doing to another. This was part of the reason why she always felt so clumsy during these kinds of phone calls--even if she and Tony both enjoyed them. “I can’t decide,” she finally said, playing coy.  
  
“Pepper.”  
  
“There’s just so many options. I just wish you could fuck my tits and suck them at once.”  
  
His groan pitched higher. “Could... definitely... try...”  
  
“But then there’s that spot on my neck, the one by my ear you like so much... that one that makes me moan when you lick it. That really needs looked at, it feels neglected.”  
  
There was a strangled sound on the other end, and then the line went dead. Pepper frowned, and went back to the desk where her handheld was. Her battery was fine. She checked her earpiece; fine as well. She called Tony’s number several times, with no response. “Oh he is not...” she muttered to herself.  
  
She counted to ten, and then went to work, trying to find an acceptable substitute presence for Stark Industries in the event that Tony didn’t show up at the fundraiser. She made calls for the next few hours, putting out fires before they even started, and when the sun was fully gone from the New York skyline she went upstairs to the living quarters.  
  
Pepper was deeply involved in a discussion about African crop rotation with Clint--the man had spent several years deep undercover in Sudan, and had passed as a farmer; she ran a company that had been given money that could have helped improve Sudanese farmers’ land. In her mind it worked out--over some warmed up stew when Tony stalked through the kitchen. His eyes were dark as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her after him. “Tony, you’re supposed to be in California,” she protested, half-heartedly.  
  
“Fuck California,” he growled, practically punching the elevator button.  
  
It dinged cheerfully and he pulled her in. The doors closed and he had her against them in an instant, his body pressed to hers as he kissed her fiercely. Her fingers found his hair, and he was bringing one of her legs to wrap around his waist when the elevator ding gave half a second’s warning. He straightened, picking her up with ease. She gasped at the swooping sensation in her stomach (not entirely from being lifted unexpectedly). Tony crossed the hall in three long strides, and managed to work the door to their bedroom open while still holding her. She was unceremoniously dropped onto the bed; she laughed as she bounced and he crawled over to her, every inch the predator. “Too many clothes,” he said, and proceeded to not rip, but the second-closest verb to it, her clothing away until she lay in the promised neon orange lace panties and black push-up bra.  
  
Pepper raised an eyebrow as he looked over with the careful eye he reserved for his engines. “You see something you like?” She asked dryly.  
  
He grinned, wolfish. “Yeah. I thought you might be lying about the panties, but damn there they are.”  
  
“And here you could have saved yourself the airfare and asked for a picture.”  
  
“I’d’ve been here sooner if you’d done that.”  
  
“Speaking of which,” she said as his hands snaked around her torso to work her bra open, “you’ll be glad to hear I salvaged the fundraiser and have a junior executive going in your place.”  
  
“Hello,” Tony told her breasts as he freed them. “I missed you two.”  
  
“And I figured out a few ways to bala-aaaaahhhhh,” she let out a breath as his mouth closed over one nipple, and his callused fingers rubbed and tweaked the other.  
  
Warmth flooded her veins as he swirled his tongue around her breasts. She tried to speak, keep up the banter from before, but even the few days they’d spent apart had been a tax on her as well. She’d missed this, his undivided attention to all of her sensitive spots--how did he know the crook of her elbow would drive her to almost taking him right then and there? There were definite benefits to dating a mechanic. He would devote himself to learning and fine-tuning your body until you ran with precision at the lightest touch.  
  
And she did. Her nerves sang as his hand cupped her curls, (her panties were long gone) one finger slipping through her folds and sliding next to her clit. She gasped; it continued down to enter her pussy. His thumb brushed against her clit as he slid another digit in, the agonizingly slow pace of finger-fucking nowhere near what she needed to reach climax, but enough to bring a warm flush to her cheeks and chest. “Tony...” she bit out.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
God, she hated that smug tone in his voice, even if it was such a turn-on. “Tony, please.”  
  
“I thought you wanted me to suck your clit.”  
  
He slid a third finger in and she whimpered. “Please.”  
  
“Please what?”  
  
His free hand was moving to cup her ass. All it took was his fingers brushing against the curve for her to yell, “I swear if you don’t fuck me right now, I will--”  
  
Her threat was cut off by his lips crashing against hers again briefly before he sat up. He pulled his hand away from her, and licked them clean, grinning at her the entire time; he stripped off his clothing in almost record time. She rose to her knees to push him down on the bed; she liked topping, and he was more than happy to oblige as she fitted him with condom and lube, then slid herself onto his cock. They each sucked in a breath, enjoying the moment of physically reuniting, before she rocked against him.  
  
It wasn’t a glorious or beautiful fucking, but it was their fucking. Eventually he pulled her off, positioned her on all fours, and proceeded to pound her into orgasmic submission; her ass was going to be very sore for a few days from the force of his spankings.  
  
Her knees wobbled, and she managed to crawl up to the pillows before they gave out. Tony was in the bathroom cleaning himself up; he curled against her when he was finished. “Hi,” she said lazily, her fingers locking with his.  
  
“Hey yourself,” he replied, his voice husky.  
  
“I’m glad you ditched the fundraiser.”  
  
“I’m glad you fixed it.”  
  
“I missed you too.”  
  
He kissed a spot on her neck, just below her ear, and his tongue flicked across the skin quickly. She gasped, her fingers tightening against his. “You thought I forgot,” Tony said, half-accusingly.  
  
She wriggled back against him. The metal from the arc reactor was cool against her back. “I didn’t. There were more interesting things going on.”  
  
“Indeed there were.”  
  
“I’ll say,” came a different voice from the doorway.  
  
Pepper and Tony sat up in panic. Natasha leaned against the doorframe, her face all feline smugness. “Next time you two want to get all cozy, shut the door behind you.”  
  
Tony whipped a pillow at her. “OUT, Romanov!”  
  
She skipped away from the missile. “This is payback, Stark, remember that.”  
  
She did leave though, closing the door behind her. Pepper fell against the remaining pillows again, holding in giggles. Tony collapsed with muttered curses, and her control broke. She started to laugh. Tony stared at her for a few moments before it caught and he joined her.

**Author's Note:**

> I like phone sex. And I like the thought of Tony rushing across a continent to fuck Pepper senseless. The first smut I've written in AGES, so I hope my rusty skills were passable.
> 
> http://initiala.tumblr.com


End file.
